


Boy's Got A New Revelation

by Gala_and_Elle, gala_apples



Series: Slantverse [51]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gala_and_Elle/pseuds/Gala_and_Elle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray knows that it's his duty as a well centred dom to help subs test. A Slantverse fic set about 2 years before the rest of the timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy's Got A New Revelation

Most of the subs Ray knows want to test with him. For the most part he feels proud of that fact. Occasionally Al calls him a slut, but Ray tends to not get along with his oldest brother, so it’s easy to not listen to him. Ray doesn’t do it for the orgasms anyway. He does it to help. They’re freshmen, meaning the vast majority have at least figured out their orientation, but not their particular slants. He’s one of the few confident in what he enjoys, making him an attractive option for those still not sure. When it comes down to it, it’s basically him or the Letos and at least he’s not a massive douche bag.

Far before puberty everyone knew he was going to be a dom. It runs in the family; Dad is a dom, Mom is a switch, and nearly all of the cousins are dominant. Lou is too, and aside from Chelsea, his long term girlfriend, Lou only has dom friends. Everything at home is always a power struggle. It’s impossible for it to be anything else.

Same orientation or not, Ray has a very different life, differences starting with all five of his best friends being subs. Gerard, Bob, Alex and James all are, James the only one that’s actually figured out his slant to a fair degree. And Frank says he is, though Ray’s pretty sure he’s a switch considering the amount of fight he puts up about any sub action. The only dom he spends any amount of time with is Tom Conrad, who’s actually more friends with Frank, since they both took that photography class in the summer to fill the gap between junior high and high school. It would be unfair to say he’s their friend because they’re subs. James watches sports with him when no one else will. Frank and Gerard always have a good stash of horror movies he’s never heard of to watch. They’re all competent video game players, and Alex is a great CM for Caves and Dragons. Unlike Shannon or Jared, Ray doesn’t pick his friends for a potential harem.

Still, one of them -or one of the five hundred plus freshmen- calling him to test something is a fairly common occurrence. In general, Ray says yes. If some girl doesn’t know who she is, and Ray taking twenty minutes out of his evening to spank her will help, why say no? Ray wants everyone to feel comfortable, and love themselves.

The only time it bothers him is when he’s playing Esson Seven. Ray played Esson Six until the game started glitching. He was one of the dozen people to donate cheat codes and strategy after he’d figured them out. Somewhere across the country, some noob is playing with a print out of ToroToroBull’s guide, winning each match because of him. When Esson Seven came out he lined up at nine to get it for midnight, and he’s still not finished dissecting it. So when his cell rings, he checks his location on the pull down map, and after deciding it’s unlikely he’s going to come against a foe in the next three minutes, he answers.

“Hey.”

It’s Gerard, which means he doesn’t bother with niceties. Ray likes manners when someone’s kneeling for him -well, demands them, actually- but when it’s just a friend on the phone it doesn’t much matter. “Guess what I did after school.”

“No idea.” He idly moves the character with the arrows. It’s not as smooth as the joystick, but it can be entertaining seeing a obese clown-human hybrid jumping forward. The details are better than Esson Six; all the fat jiggles fluidly.

“I got a mystery bag at that shop down the street.”

Really, it shouldn’t be a surprise. The day you turn fourteen is the day you’re allowed in sex shops instead of making do with kitchen spatulas and shoelaces with ponybeads. Ray doesn’t get an allowance, so he doesn’t have enough money saved for the beautiful paddle he wants. He stops in sometimes to look at it, but not too often. The more he looks at it, the more common it is in his daydreams and jerk off sessions, and he doesn’t want to be bored of it before he even owns it.

Mikey and Gerard, on the other hand, both get money. Mikey’s still thirteen -and private enough that no one’s even sure if he’ll be a sub or a dom- so it doesn’t matter for him, but Gerard has a habit of blowing nearly all of it on toys. Which can be frustrating, as he doesn’t have a dom, and tends to ask Ray for a hand testing. Gerard has to be one of the more confused people he knows, which is why the mystery bags work for him. Dropping thirty dollars to pick a opaque grey bag at random, he’s more spending money on the hope of finding the thing that fits him perfectly than he’s buying the actual toy or tool.

“What did you get?”

“Feather tickler. I don’t know if it’ll be my thing, but might as well try it, right?”

“You could donate?” Ray suggests lightly, knowing that Gerard won’t agree.

“No man. You have time to come over and test for a bit?”

Ray looks at the practically skipping morbidly fat clown on the screen, closes his eyes for a second and imagines Gerard’s stupid whiny face, and sighs. “Just lemme finish boss level, and I’ll be there.” Esson doesn’t have boss levels, but explaining the structure of a good stopping point to Gerard would take longer than actually playing it out.

“Cool. See you later.”

It takes about forty five minutes to get to a decent pausing place. Then he goes upstairs and grabs his hoodie and crams his feet in his shoes. Al says something bitchy about _superdom to the rescue_ but fuck him. Asswipe. He slams the door behind him and grabs his bike from the garage. If he cuts through back lanes it’ll only take ten minutes to get to the Ways.


End file.
